Loving in Paradise
by katiedidTwigg
Summary: You are not only one of the best weapons at the DWMA, but you are the only female host at the Ouran High School Host Club! The following story leads to many ends. All in which you find your true love. Read this story to be smothered in love from all of your favorite characters including Soul, Kid, Black Star, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori-senpai, and Honey-senpai.
1. Intro

You close your eyes and lean your head back in the park at the DWMA. The late afternoon sun feels warm on your face. You can hear the chattering of your friends who are in a circle around you. Then you feel a poke in your right shoulder blade followed by a voice that could only belong to Death the kid. "_?" You open your (e/c) eyes and look at the boy with three white stripes on his head. His yellowish golden eyes hold yours for a moment and you nod slightly showing him that your paying attention. "It's 4:30." He said with a slight grin as you stand up quickly and gasp. Your (fav/c) shorts showing Kidd just a little of your white underwear and you pull down your (2nd fav/c) shirt so that it covers up the difference. Patti laughs her little kid laugh as you turn to run away and screams "Wait (Name)! We're coming with you!" Soul stood from his place besides Maka and grabs your wrist to stop you from running. "Yeah _! We're coming with you." You sighed and looked around your group of friends. Patti and Black Star were grinning like lunatics and nodding their heads madly. Liz, Maka, and Tsubaki were having a silent conversation and Kid was just grinning. You sighed again and said "But I brought you all last time." Liz looked up from the others and said, "Yes but it was a lot of fun so we want to go again." You sighed and shook your head, "Fine, but we need to leave NOW before I'm late." All your friends cheered and Soul let go of your hand. You sighed and thought to your self as you walked with your friends to your club, 'Kyouya is going to kill me.'

When you opened the doors of Music Room 3, rose petals flew out and the amazing aroma of roses came with it. "Welcome." All of your club members said in unison. Tamaki was standing dead center with his arms out stretched. Just as you were about to say something Kaoru said, "It's just, _!" Tamaki shook his head and exclaimed "Yes but _ brought friends again!" He walked over to your group of friends as you tried to skirt past and run into the changing room before Kyouya caught you. Unfortunately your attempt failed and Kyouya called out your name just as you made it to the door. 'Damn.' You thought to yourself as you turned around to face your doom. Kyouya was sitting over near his computer and was typing away. "Yes Kyouya?" You called out as stayed in your position near the door. "Come here please." He said calmly. You sighed and glanced back at the door as you made your way over to him. "Yes?" you whispered as you looked into his glasses. His glasses glared into the sun making it impossible for you to see his eyes. He pushed up his glasses tentatively as he spoke, "_ you have already missed four days here to go on your 'mission' and now this is the second time in the same month that you have been late. Now I don't think it would be that hard to make it to the club on time especially when you only work on Tuesdays and Thursdays and I can excuse you for your 'mission' because they are very important and Lord Death has made it very clear that if I gave you any hell for that. He would kill me. But, these days that you have been late… I'm afraid I can't just ignore them. You will have to work another day during the week." You sighed and looked down at your feet. "Yes Kyouya." You said. You hated making Kyouya mad because that meant one hell of a time for you. Kyouya sighed and forced you to look into his eye by placing his pen to your chin. "I'm sorry but it must be done. Now go get changed before people start showing up." You nodded and turned around to walk into the changing room. You noticed that Soul, Black Star, and Kidd had all been segregated from the group and all the girls were being fawned over by the club members. Tamaki was talking to Liz about beauty and Liz was taking every note. Maka was sitting with Haruhi and they were discussing what you guessed to be a book. Kidd was chasing around the twins saying something about the symmetry. Tsubaki was heading your way and Patti was eating cake with Mori and Honey. You smiled at Tsubaki as she stopped in front of you. "Hey, _ do you want me to sit with Kyouya today?" You looked dumbfounded at her for a moment and said, "Tsubaki, you can sit with anyone you like." She looked down at her feet and said, "I just think he looks so lonely over there by himself." You smiled at her and said, "Ok, then go sit with him. But, can you do me a favor before you do?" She nodded and you continued, "Will you go tell Soul and Black Star to have a seat at my table and tell Kidd to stop chasing the Twins and sit down at my table. I will entertain them this evening." Tsubaki smiled and nodded her head before taking off for the others.

You walked into the dressing room and were getting changed into the uniform that the others had thoughtfully laid out for you. You had just started undressing when you heard the changing room door open and close. You shuddered and said, "Hello?" Then two very familiar voices said, "Hiii _!" You about jumped out of you figurative socks when you heard them. "What in the HELL!" You yelled after your heart decided to stop beating for a minute. "We made a bet with you!" They said together through the curtain stall. You tried to remember making a bet with them but couldn't remember any such thing. "And?" you asked covering your exposed chest just incase they decided to open the curtain. Small snickers followed your question then Kaoru's voice said, "And you have to pay up!" You blushed at the thought of what 'pay up' was if you couldn't even remember making the bet. You stood silent in your stall waiting for them to elaborate. After a few moments they seemed to get the hint and Hikaru said, "About two weeks ago, after you got back from your 'mission' we played a game. We played the "Which one is Hikaru Game". And you lost. The bet was that if you won we'd have to dress up in a maid's Cosplay and if we won you had to dress up in a maid's Cosplay!" Just as Hikaru finished saying Cosplay, a costume flew over the top of the changing stall and landed at your feet. A picture of a slutty maid laid face up and was staring you right in the face. You growled at the picture and thought to your self, 'No wonder I couldn't remember the bet and I lost. I was hyped up on codeine two weeks ago after I finished my mission!' You sighed and yelled, "I was high on codeine though!" They laughed and said in an unison that Kidd would have went crazy over, "A bet is a bet!" You sighed and said, "Ok, you win."

As you walked out of the stall you looked at your self in the mirror. The skirt of the dress came to your upper thigh and if you bended over to far the silk panties could clearly be seen. The thigh high socks and the guarder could clearly bee seen even though you tried your best to hide them. The small apron was only big enough to hold your cell. In your right hand you held the feather duster that came with the costume. And the bonnet kept slipping down into your eyes. You sighed as you decided that a bet was a bet and blushed at the thought of what the others would say. You glanced around the room only to find that Hikaru and Kaoru had rounded every one up to see your outfit. As you tried to escape back into the changing room you felt a strong hand grab your own and realized it was Mori. You blushed wildly as he held your hand and said, "Caught _." The twins turned around and grinned evilly. "Well, come on out." They said in unison. Mori pulled you out of the changing room with a jerk. You blushed madly and tried to pull the skirt down but to no avail. The room went silent and you dared to look around. Tamaki's face went bright red and his mouth gaped open. Kyouya was staring strait at you. The twins were taking double takes while blushing. Mori was staring down at you and honey up at you. Soul was staring with a gaping mouth and was blushing a small bit, Kidd was blushing like a tomato and Black Star was grinning like an idiot. The girls were all staring and had noticed the intense stares of the boys were starting to weird you out. Maka finally walked up to Black Star and Soul and Maka chopped them. "What do you two think you staring at? _ is _. No matter what _ is wearing."


	2. Soul Ending

You blushed as you headed back to your table in your maid's costume. As you went to sit down you remembered that your panties could be seen. You tried your best to push the skirt under you so that when you sat down your underwear couldn't be seen. Unfortunately, the dress decided other wise and would not allow you to sit in any other way then with your legs crossed. You sighed as Soul sat to your right, Kidd to your left and Black Star sat straight from you. You glanced out of the corner of your eye to see Tamaki escorting Liz back to their table and the others taking their places. 'Time to start.' You thought to your self as you looked at your friends. "I'm terribly sorry that you must see me like this tonight." You say in the sweet hosting voice that you usually use. Kidd grinned and said, "_ you can cut the crap." You looked back at the door then to Kyouya who was entertaining Tsubaki. Then you whispered, "No, I can't. Not tonight. I have a guest coming tonight that reserved early so I have to act tonight. Plus Kyouya would KILL me if he found out I was lacking." You glanced back over at Kyouya who was turning around to check up on you. You bolted strait up into a strait posture and said in your sweet tone, "So, how have all of you been this fine evening?" Kyouya saw you do this and redirected his attention back to Tsubaki. 'Close call.' You thought to yourself as you listened to Black Star talk about how big of a star he was. Just as you thought he'd never shut up, the doors to the Host Club opened to reveal Nekosawa-sempai. You smiled at him and stood to greet him but before you left your table you looked into your crush's red eyes and said, "Soul, will you beg my pardon and let Nekosowa sit next to me?" Soul seemed to think a moment as he sighed and said, "Yeah, this is so uncool though. You owe me one _.", as he moved next to Black Star. You escorted Nekosawa over to your table and sat down next to him.

"Hello." He said in his creepy way. It sent shivers up your spine but you ignored that to politely say, "Hello Neko-sempai and how are you this evening?" He grinned evilly and said, "It would be better if I had known there would be others here. And their names perhaps." You grinned an apologetic grin and said, "I apologize for my rudeness Nekosowa-sempai. These are some very good friends of mine from my school. Soul," You pointed to your albino friend who waved and gave a shark tooth grin at his name. "Black Star," Your point moved to the blue haired boy with green eyes and a crazed grin who nodded. "And Kidd." You said his name and poked your thumb to the boy with three white stripes on the left side of his hair and glowing golden eyes. Nekosawa seemed to size them up as he looked at them and then he said, 'They are all three from the DWMA correct?" You nodded and he closed his eyes with a grin. You looked at him a moment and then said, "Beg my pardon Nekosawa-sempai but what are you doing?" He grinned even wider and said, "I'm trying to figure out what each of you are. _, I already know you are a Meister/weapon." You stiffened and looked at the boy in the dark cloak. 'How did he know that?' You asked yourself, 'I never told any one that except Kyouya and I know he would NEVER tell any one.' Nekosawa relaxed and looked into your (e/c) orbs and said, as if reading your mind, "Kyouya did not inform me I just have that ability my dear, _. And if you don't believe me then ask me a question you know Kyouya would not know the answer to." You relaxed your body and thought a moment then said, "What are the rest of my friends in the room?" Nekosawa closed his eyes and said, "Well, the charming you man in front of me that _ has informed me on being Soul is a weapon, a scythe to be exact." Soul's eyes widened at the information and his crimson eyes met your (e/c) ones as if to say, "WHAT THE FUCK!" You shook your head and said in your sweet voice, "Go on Nekosawa-sempai." He opened his eyes and said, "Am I right?" You nodded and he grinned then said, "Oh, by the way it seems more then the few sitting at your table are from the DWMA. There are at least four others." Your eyes widened and you nodded. Nekosawa seemed to take that as a 'Go on.' And closed his eyes again, "The charming assassin with the blue hair who's name is Black Star is a Meister and a strong one considering that his father is the infamous White*Star." Black Star laughed and stood up on the couch, "YEAH that's me alright! I'm going to be the one who surpasses GOD!" Black Star screamed as he laughed his maniacal laugh. You sighed and pulled the cushion out from under his feet sending his crashing to the ground. 'Damn pest is going to make Kyouya raise my debt.' You thought to yourself as you placed the cushion back and motioned for Nekosawa to go on. Nekosawa looked at Kidd and said, "Kidd's real name is Death the Kid because his is in fact Death's son. He is neither a Meister nor a weapon because he is a grim reaper." Kidd starred dumbfounded at Nekosawa then said, "You are correct." Nekosawa smiled and then pointed across the room at Liz who was talking with Tamaki and Patti who was still eating cake with Honey, "And those young ladies are your weapon twin pistols, Liz and Patti Thomson correct?" Kidd glared at Nekosawa and said, "Yes, now how do you know this?" Nekosawa seemed to ignore Kid and then pointed at Tsubaki. "That young lady is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and is Black Star's Chain Scythe, Dummy Star, Ninja sword, Shadow Star, Shuriken, Smoke bomb, and uncanny sword correct?" Black Star sat up from his previous place on the floor and said in an uncharacteristically waverly voice, "Y-yes." Nekosawa finally pointed at Maka who was still chatting away with Haruhi but was stealing glances at the twins. "And that young woman is Maka Auburn. She is Soul's Meister and Sprit's daughter."

Soul glared at Nekosawa. You looked at Nekosawa and said in a forced-sweet voice, "Nekosawa-sempai, how do you know this?" Nekosawa smiled at you and leaned in closer to you and said, "Take a guess my sweet." You moved away, closer to Kid and said, "Well, I really don't know." Nekosawa placed a hand on your exposed thigh and said in a failed attempt at a sexy voice, "Now how much fun will it be if you don't guess?" You politely pushed Nekosawa's hand off and said, "Nekosawa-sempai, please do not touch me that way." Nekosawa's grin grew as he moved closer and placed his hand higher on your thigh. "If you guess I will." It was then that you felt it, his soul shield released and his true soul could be felt. The soul of a half witch. You went to push Nekosawa off of you but before you could he pushed you back against the back of the couch and held his hand to your throat. Kid flew up and grabbed Nekosawa around the waist to try and pull him off, but to no avail. Soul was the next to stand and his scythe arm appeared. He placed his arm to Nekosawa's throat and said, "Get off my _, NOW!" Nekosawa froze and then slowly pulled back. Soul grabbed Nekosawa by the hood and dragged him out side where Maka had run out to meet him. When the doors closed the half witch's soul could no longer be felt.

Kid helped you up off the couch and drew you into an unexpected hug. You didn't realize it but you were shaking and pale. You held on to Kid and his warmth and felt tears run down your face. Kid pulled you tighter to his body and whispered, "Its ok." Just as you really started to cry the host club doors open up again. A sharp pain runs through your heart as you see Soul turn and walk back out the doors. You push off of Kid and apologize before running out of the music room.

"Soul!" You cry as you run down the hall way after him. "Soul stop!" Soul stops and turns around as you crash into him with a 'UUhhhfff' You land on top of him. (e/c) eyes look deeply into his crimson ones as you kiss him on the cheek and whisper, "Thank you." Over and over again. After a little while you hear "_?" You look up and into his crimson eyes again and say, "Yes Soul?" Soul leans up and pulls your head up to his and kisses your lips softly but with a bit of passion. A blush forms on your cheeks and you kiss him back. Soul pulls away and wraps his arms around your waist, "I think I love you (f/n)_ (l/n)_." He whispers. You smile back and whisper, "I know I love you Soul Eater Evans." He grins his shark tooth grin and kisses you more passionately. As you kiss him you feel his shark teeth nibble at your bottom lip. You giggle and open your mouth just a bit so he can slip his tongue in. You intertwine your tongues and have a fight for dominance that you soon loose. Soon you try to fight again but catch your tongue on one of his shark teeth. With a gasp you pull away. Soul looked at you with an apologetic look then tried to pull you back into another kiss. But, before he can, you push away and looked around you. Soul looked at you with a confused face and said "_ what's wrong?" You turned to him and said "I thought that you and Maka-" But before you could finish Soul bursts into his adorable laugh that you could feel into your chest. "_," He started after he finished laughing, "Maka and I did date but it did NOT work. But I think you and I could work." He finished with a wink. You felt yourself blush and then you crashed your lips into his. His surprised looks made you just kiss him harder, which he did not mind. You felt his fingers intertwine with your (h/c) hair. But before you could have another tongue battle, a familiar voice sounded behind you. "What the HELL!" Tamaki's annoying voice yelled down the hallway followed by the sound of hurried foot steps. You pulled apart from Soul to see Tamaki running full speed down the hall right at you and Soul. Quickly standing up you stuck out your hand to stop Tamaki before he trampled the both of you. Tamaki stopped in front of your outstretched hand and screamed, "What do you think you're doing to my darling _!" Before you could say anything Tamaki had pulled you into a full blown hug and started stroking your (h/c) hair. You tried your best to pull away from Tamaki's vice like grip and finally you succeeded. Taking in a big gulp of air you turned your attention to Soul who was standing up behind you. "Tamaki," You started after seeing Soul standing upright, "I was just kissing my boyfriend." Tamaki's violet eyes went wide and he started shaking his head like a small child throwing a tantrum. "NO! NO! NO! NO! My _ must stay pure and innocent!" You give Tamaki a death glare before noticing that you were gaining a small crowd of your friends. Soul sighed and pulled you into a hug from behind as he muttered, "This dude is SO un-cool. Come on _ lets go." You nodded as Tamaki started screaming, "I am to cool And I'm NOT finished with you yet SOUL-" But you could no longer hear Tamaki's rants as Soul was dragging you down the hallway and out the doors of Ouran in the direction of the DWMA.


	3. Death the Kid Ending

You sat down with relative ease, to your surprise, at your table. You sighed as Soul sat strait across from you, and kept stealing glances at Maka who was still talking with Haruhi. You could tell that Soul was distressed. You looked around the room. Kid and Black Star were discussing something and were headed into the bathroom, Tamaki was entertaining Liz, the twins had moved over to Haruhi's table to talk with Maka and Haruhi, Kyouya was entertaining Tsubaki, and Honey and Mori were entertaining Patti who was just eating cake. You scooted forward and whispered. "Pst, Soul." Soul directed his attention to you and smiled. "Yeah." He answered coolly. You looked back over at Haruhi and Maka before continuing in a whisper, "I need to let you in on something so come here." Soul looked confused but moved to sit to your right, "Look _. I don't know where this is going but I want to know why you are all whispery." You held up a finger to your mouth to simulate that he needs to stay quiet and then whispered, "Kyouya would kill me if he found out I'm telling you this. So stay quiet and promise that this will stay between us." Soul nodded his head and you continued, "Soul, you know that 'boy' Maka's talking to?" Soul's expression changed to one of anger and he whispered, "Yeah, what of him?" You smiled a small smile before whispering, "His name is Haruhi, and he's a girl." Soul's eyes widened and his normal toothy smile grew on his face, "Really?" he whispered. "Yes, so you have nothing to worry about when it comes to him." You said sitting up strait.

"That's great _!" Soul yelled before grabbing you in a rib cracking hug. You smiled and were about to plea for your freedom before you heard two very distinct and unhappy voices coming from behind Soul. "I think your going to kill _ Soul." Hikaru said. "Yeah so put down our toy." Kaoru said. Soul let you go and you gasped for breath. Soul looked at you apologetically before smiling again and heading back to his seat. Your head was lifted by two very firm fingers and you looked up to see two identical sets of golden eyes that looked concerned. "Thanks guys." You said before they leaned down and hugged you. You were taken aback by their actions but hugged them back warily. You thought you heard a small gasp come from behind you and you pushed out of the twins' grip to see what it was. Black Star had already taken his seat beside Soul, but the gasp seemed to have originated farther back. When you turned around you saw Kid staring at the three of you with a very dreamy look on his face. "You three are SO SYMETRICAL together!" Kid yelled before walking up and clapping his hands. You rolled your eyes but said, "Thank you Kid." You said it to be nice, basically because Kid had been your crush since you had met him. Kid got nervous when you poked him in the center of his forehead. It was better then a hug in his case because you'd have to give him two hugs to keep the symmetry. Not that it bothered you but Kid apparently did not like showing favoritism.

"But that's normal for you _." Kid said coolly before trying to herd you back to your seat next to him. You blushed as you sat down but, unfortunately, missed the faces that Hikaru and Kaoru were giving one another. They were the ones that said, "Were going to do something naughty to get what we want." Hikaru smiled evilly at Kaoru before saying, "You know Kaoru. I wouldn't take anything Kid says about symmetry for certain. I mean look at him, he's as asymmetrical as it comes." Kaoru laughed as you looked up at Kid who had frozen stiff. Kid crumbled to the ground and started crying. "I know!" he cried over and over again as he pounded his fist on the ground, "I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! Trash! I should just DIE!" Liz had run over to his side and was telling him comforting thoughts as you stood up and got right in Hikaru and Kaoru's faces. They were pleased with themselves and looked you directly in the eye. You were becoming madder by the second and found your self screaming at your best friends. "You two know damned well that I told you NOT to tell him that and that he has an OCD for symmetry! What the hell is wrong with you two! You think it's funny! Well its not! Now go apologize RIGHT NOW!" Kaoru seemed to take the hint that you were royally pissed and started to apologize to both you and Kid, who was looking at you with a sort of shocked face.

Hikaru, on the other hand was just getting as pissed as you were. He held up a hand in his twin's face to prevent him from apologizing any farther and started to yell at you back, "I don't think we need to apologize for SHIT! I mean I ain't the one with the OCD! If anyone should apologize it should be you for yelling at us! We're your best friends! NOT HIM!" Your anger was mounting and you were almost at the point that you wanted to slap him just like Haruhi did. But you knew that Hikaru was too pissed off to forgive you. Especially since he didn't see you everyday like he did Haruhi. You took a deep breath to calm your self then said in a calmer voice, "You two are my best friends but that does NOT excuse you from being mean to my other friends." Hikaru's face was turning redder and what you thought were tears started to form in his eyes as he yelled, "But, you don't need anymore friends _! Kaoru and I should be all you need!" Kaoru had migrated over to Kid to properly apologize and help him up. Kid had accepted his apology and was intently watching the fight that was going on between you and Hikaru. "Hikaru." You said softly as small tears started to slide down his face. You wiped them away with a thumb and smiled up at him. Hikaru jerked away and turned as if to run off. You gripped his wrist before he could and hugged him from behind.

"Hikaru," you started as Hikaru stood stiff, "You two are the only ones that I need. I can tell you both things that I would NEVER tell anyone else. But, you need to accept the fact that, even though you two are all I need, I have more friends then just the two of you. So even though you may not want to, you need to learn to share me. Ok?" Hikaru turned around, hugged you lightly to his chest and buried his face in your hair. Just like when the two of you were younger and Kaoru would go to the store with their mother and left Hikaru alone to play with you. You felt warm tears seep through your (h/c) hair and hit your head. You looked up and wiped the tears away from Hikaru's face before pulling away. "So," you started "We cool?" Hikaru nodded and walked over to Kid who looked like he was very much enjoying himself. "Kid." Hikaru started off quietly. "Yes?" Kid smiled up at the tall ginger. "I apologize for your inability to accept a joke." Hikaru said before you hit him in the arm. Hikaru sighed and then started over, "I apologize for saying what I did. It was rude." Kid smiled and held out his hand for Hikaru to shake. Hikaru grabbed it and shook it as Kid said, "I'll forgive you. But, only because you and your twin are so symmetrical." Hikaru chuckled and then left hand in hand with Kaoru to go sit at their table.

You sat down on a loveseat next to Kid and again apologized to the table for the fiasco. Kid said it was fine while the others seemed to be off in space. As you sat there Black Star snapped out of his funk to ask, "Why isn't there another dude here yet?" You laughed and said, in your innocent hosting voice, "Because no one registered for me today. So tonight, I'm all yours." Black Star chuckled and then got into a very intuitive discussion with Soul about different woman types. You sighed and glanced over at Kid. He was looking at a flower vase and seemed deep in thought. The sight of the water in the vase made you want to go swimming. You hadn't had the chance to go yet this summer and really wanted to go. Preferably with Kid.

Then it hit you. You could go with your DWMA group of friends swimming in the river were your father, Dr. Frank N Stein, used to take you. Your Ouran friends wouldn't go near a river let alone swim in one. Kid saw you perk up and chuckled at you. You jumped about four feet in the air at his laugh before asking, "What?" Kid laughed again and said, "You must have had an epiphany or something because your face lit up like a Christmas tree." You laughed along with him then said, "I sort of did. Kid?" You asked hesitantly. "Yes?" he answered. "Do you like to swim?" You asked in your sweet voice. Kid laughed and exclaimed, "Do I!" You giggled and then said, "Well how would you guys like to go swimming with me this weekend down at the river?" Black Star laughed and exclaimed, "YEAH then I will show you who the ALTAMITE is!" Soul rolled his eyes and nodded, and Kid smiled at you and said, "I would love nothing more."

-Le time skip (brought to you by ICP!)-

You looked at your self in the mirror. You wore an all black swimsuit. You thought that you looked pretty hot but you waited for the expert to show up. You looked out your window down at Death City. It looked nothing like the open lot that your family had lived in when you lived in Tokyo next to Hikaru and Kaoru. Your father and mother had moved out of Death City after their marriage and moved to Tokyo so they could find fresher Keshin hot spots and safely raise a family. You lived there for most of your life. You and your older brother, Zero, lived on open ground so that you could train to be a Death Scythe. You were a weapon and a very rare one at that. You were a pair of twin Katana swords and your soul, just like your father's, was very flexible. So, you could be absolutely anybody's sword that you wanted to be. Zero looked and was just like your father. He was a Meister whose soul was very flexible. Unfortunately because your brother's and your own souls were so flexible they often didn't fit together. So, even though you trained with Zero, he couldn't be your permanent Meister. Everything was going great in Tokyo. Until the day of the incident. You call it the incident because it is easier then saying the murder or the day your family was destroyed.

It was a cold winter night; you were 8 years old and had snuck into Zero's room who was 12. You moved there because it was to cold in your room to sleep. It was about 2 in the morning when a loud crashing noise woke your house up. The noise came from your kitchen; your father came in to check on both of you before telling you to 'stay down and wait until I come back.' You could hear your father's footsteps going down stairs along with your mother's. You snuggled closer to Zero and said, "I'm scared." Zero wrapped his arms around you and whispered, "It'll be ok sis. I'm right here." You nodded then said, "Zero lets hide under the bed." Zero seemed to watch the door then nodded as he seemed to sense something that you didn't. Both of you climbed beneath the bed and waited. It was dusty and cold but you were too scared to think of that right then. A loud crash came from down stairs followed by an ear deafening howl. The sound of running and metal clanking on the stairs made Zero get up from under the bed. You tried to stop him but all he did was push you back and whisper, "Stay here sis. You'll be safe here. I promise." You crawled back under the bed like you were told and asked, "Will you be ok?" Zero nodded and said, "_. I promise I'll be ok. But, I also promise I will protect you no matter what." You nodded as tears streamed down your face. A second later the bedroom door slammed open and a man's figure could be seen in the dark. He had long metal claws that were dripping blood, a pot belly that would have made you laugh if you weren't so terrified, and crazy looking hair. Zero took a stance and the man like creature charged at him. Zero used one of his baseball bats as a weapon and fought with all his might. After a few minutes a scream was uttered from Zero's mouth and blood splattered on the wall. Zero's body fell to the ground and you screamed at the top of your lungs. The creature heard you and started stabbing the bed with his long claws. The tips of the blades cut into your back but didn't go to deep. You kept screaming and soon the monster gave up. He instead, lit a stuffed animal on fire and laid it on the bed. Soon the bed was on fire and you screamed out. The monster seemed pleased with him self and took a few more stuffed animals as he left the room. After a few moments and the sound of foot steps could no longer be heard you crawled out from under the bed. Zero's body laid close to the bed so you pulled it away as you coughed because of the smoke.

You held your brother's body close to yours and cried on it. After a few moments that felt like years, your vision started to blur because of the smoke and you started to lose consciousness. You could swear you could hear somebody yelling your name. Then you actually heard it. Your father was yelling your name, "_! _! Zero! Zero! Where are you?" At the sound of your name, you tried to yell out but only got out a strange whimper before coughing. You tried to yell out again but still could not make a noise. You heard nothing but the sound of the fire that had spread across the room before you heard the sounds of feet on the stairs again. You held Zero's body closer and started to cry out. You could hear your father's cries and you tried desperately to answer him. But only small croaks escaped your lips. Finally after what felt like forever you let out a whine that your father heard. Your father burst through the burning door and into the smoky room. "_! Zero!" he yelled before running to you. He grabbed both you and your brother before carrying you out of the house.

He laid Zero down on the grass out side of the house next to your mother who looked the same as Zero and sat you next to him. You looked at your father who had tears running down his face. "Daddy," you started with at gruff voice, "What was that thing?" Your father looked at you and said, "That, _ was a keshin." You cried as you went to touch Zero but your father touched your hand and said, "No, don't." You looked at your father. His clothes were blood stained and ripped. You yourself were covered in blood and you went to lie down but instantly felt a sharp pain in your back from the cuts in your back. You father had moved and was trying to stop the bleeding from Zero. After a few moments your father looked at you and said, "_, sweety, I need you to find a mirror or a piece of glass and call Lord Death."

You had seen your parents do this before but had never done it. But, you didn't want to anger your father so you stood up and started wandering around. It was dark and your tears clouded you vision. A snapping sound came from under your feet as you walked. You were stepping on broken glass. You found the biggest piece that could be seen and carried it back to your father who was still holding on to Zero's chest. You went to hand him the glass but he just tells you to be brave and write the numbers he says on the glass and talk to Lord Death for him. You nod your head and write the numbers 42-42-564 on the glass and say, "42-42-564 call this number to knock on death's door." The glass starts to look like a disturbed pond then Lord Death's friendly mask shows up in the glass. You're crying when he sees you but in his cheery voice he answers, "Hello. Hello there little one. Where are your momma and papa?" You start to cry more but your father calls your name and tells you what to do, "_. Tell Lord Death what happened and Lilly is gone and Zero is almost gone." You look back at the glass and burst into tears. "What's wrong little one?" Lord Death asks again before you shakily tell him what happened and that mommy and Zero are not waking up but daddy is trying to wake them up. Lord Death's friendly face goes stern and he tells you, "Tell your daddy that I am sending back up and to come to Death City for your protection." You tell your father what Lord Death has said and notice that he isn't holding Zero's chest anymore. Zero has gone pale and looks cold. You start to cry more as your father takes the glass from you and kisses your forehead. You didn't fully understand at that point that your family was gone but you knew they weren't waking up and that scared you. When you went to crawl over to Zero, your father grabbed you and held you close to his chest. You sobbed into his shirt as you listened to his and Lord Death's conversation.

It had to do with a witch named Medusa and getting out of Tokyo as soon as possible. After the talk your father broke the glass and picked you up. You watched over your father's shoulder as the house burnt down and your mother and brother laid on the cold ground as you both ran away. You didn't understand why you were leaving Zero and your mother. You started to panic and started flailing and screaming, "Daddy your forgetting Mommy and Zero!" You heard your father sob then say, "_, Mommy and Zero are gone now." Tears blurred your vision as you buried your face into your father's chest.

You fell asleep in your father's arms and awoke in new clothes somewhere else. You crawled out of the black and white bed that you were sleeping in and stumbled out of the room. When you left the bed room you noticed that the next room wasn't really a room. There didn't seem to be any walls and you could see the blue sky and clouds float around you. But then you noticed your father speaking with Lord Death at a table. You ran over to him and he instantly scooped you up into his lap. "Hello my brave little _." He said in a loving tone as you snuggled into him. You looked over to Lord Death and smiled. You had always liked Lord Death. He was a good man who always found time to play with you when you were over. "Hello little one." He said shaking his over sized white hand at you. You smiled as you yawned and cuddled closer to your father's chest. Then a small voice came from behind your father and a young boy that was about 9 came into view. He had three white stripes on the left side of his hair and his eyes were the color of melted gold. The boy looked at you before going next to Lord Death and saying, "Father, who are these people?" Lord Death laughed before saying, "Why Kid don't you remember Dr. Stein and _. Stein is your god father." Kid seemed to look at you both as you looked back then in a curious voice you asked, "Lord Death you have a son?" Lord Death laughed and nodded, "Yes _ I do." You pushed off of your father and walked over to the boy. He seemed to stiffen as you touched his arms and then his hair. Kid looked at you as if you were an alien then asked, "What are you doing?" You smiled at Kid and said, "Looking silly." Kid seemed to relax. After a moment you were satisfied with your search and went to return to your father's lap. But, before you could Kid grabbed your arm and asked, "_ you don't think I'm trash do you?" You looked at him perplexed and shook your head, "No, Kid. Why would I think that?"

"Hey, _." You jumped and turned to face Kid in his black and white swim trucks. Tears streamed down your face as you starred at him in amazement. "_," Kid said in a soft tone as he walked over to you, "what's wrong?" You wiped your face before deciding to answer truthfully. "I was just thinking about the first time we met, Kid." Kid smiled a soft smile and said, "Yes I remember now. As bad as it may sound, _. I'm happy that happened, because if it didn't then I would have never truly met you." You looked up into his golden eyes as he came closer and closer. "Do-Do you really mean that Kid?" you asked as he enveloped you in a hug. "Yes, _. _?" Kid said as he pulled away but kept his hands on your shoulders. "Yes, Kid?" You asked as you lost your self in his golden eyes. "I-I…" He started, "I think you the most symmetrical woman I have ever seen in the world." You thought about this a second and realized that he was calling you beautiful. "Oh, Kid!" You said wrapping him in a tight hug, "Do you mean that?" Kid chuckled and answered, "Yes, _." He pulled away from you and kissed you lightly on the lips. Your eyes widened with shock at first but you were soon kissing him back. Kid pulled away and earned a whimper of disapproval. He chuckled before asking, "_, will you go out with me?" You nodded and kissed him again. This time with more passion. Kid kissed you back then started to lick the bottom of you lip asking for entry. You gladly opened up and let his tongue explore your mouth before pulling away to breathe. Kid kissed you again before pulling away and said, "Come on. We better go before the others show up." You nodded as you were lead out of your room by the hand of your boyfriend.

Kid held your hand as he escorted you down the stairs of your house into the dinning room, where your father was sitting. Kid let go of your hand in a hurried fashion that simulated fear. Your father unfortunately has eyes growing out of the back of his head and saw you and Kid holding hands. He turned towards the two of you as you reach the bottom of the stairs and frowned slightly. "Kid," your father started in his booming voice, "did _, need help getting down the stairs?" Kid stood stiff as he shook his head. "Well then Kid, is _ hurt so that she can't get down the stairs by her self?" Kid shook his head again. "Well then I advise you don't hold her hand again. Or else I may have to dissect your hand." Your father finished with a smile. Kid stood scared but managed to say, "Yes sir." You laughed and walked over to your father who was sitting on his normal computer chair. He was in his normal stitched-up lab coat and was turning the screw in his head. You remembered the day he came home with it in. You giggled as you leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Don't be mean Dad." You said as you walked out to your kitchen to meet up with Kid. "_," Your father called as you put your shoes on. You walked to the door way and looked in curiously. Your father pointed at his wrist and said, "9 o'clock unless it's a legit excuse. If it is I want a call." You rolled your eyes but walked back into the dinning room to hug him before saying, "Yeah Dad I'll be home by then. I love you, bye!" Your father waved as you walked out the door with Kid.

-Le time skip (brought to you by warm summer nights)-

You sat on a towel on the bed of the river in your jet black bathing suit. It was warm and you decided to tan a little before swimming again. Black Star, Tsubaki, and Patti were in the river splashing each other, Kid was arranging the fire pit symmetrically and stealing glances at you, Soul had fallen asleep under a nearby tree, Maka was preparing some hotdogs for dinner and Liz was tanning beside you. "So," Liz said as you both rolled over so you could tan your backs, "Kid's been looking over here a lot lately." She winked as you blushed and glanced at him. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone unless you both say I can." You looked at her in amazement for a minute before she responded to your dumbfounded face. "I'm able to feel what ever Kid is, emotionally. So when you said yes he got excited and then really 'excited'. It's pretty awkward really." You nodded and said, "I bet. I've forgotten what it's like to have a permanent Meister. It's been so long since I've had one." Liz nodded and said, "Oh, that's right you're a lone weapon. I almost forgot. Must be cool." You sighed and said, "No, not really. It gets lonely." She nodded before pulling her hat down and falling asleep.

You stood up and stretched before turning at the sound of a squeal. You watched as Black Star splashed Patti with water. Patti noticed you and waved, "Come on in _!" She yelled in her sweet, innocent voice. You nodded and started to head towards the water. But, before you made it to the water's edge, you felt a strong thump in side of your soul. It was like listening to a drum set when you can feel it thumping in your chest. You looked around and noticed that you were strangely being drawn to the woods beside the campsite you were at. You started heading towards the feeling and heard Black Star yell, "Yo _! Where are you going?" You didn't answer but kept walking to the woods. Once inside the shade of the trees, you felt the temperature drop and every thing became quiet. You stepped carefully over broken branches and logs. You summoned one of your twin Katana swords just in case as you moved slowly through the woods. You were careful but tripped on a covered rock. You reached your hands out to keep yourself from hitting your face and felt as the sharp rock cut into your skin then you hit your head.

When you opened your eyes you were facing up and had a killer headache. A round face with big green eyes, long purple hair, and a button nose loomed over yours. You screamed and tried to sit up only to find out that you were bound to the ground by vines. A vine came and covered your mouth as you struggled to sit up. The face moved so that you could see the person's whole body. Your captor was a little girl that was about the age of four, she had long purple pig tails that were held by two pink bows, she had on a little red dress that reached her knees, black Mary Jane shoes, and had the biggest green eyes you had ever seen. These eyes were filled with fear. You fought against the restraints that were holding you as the little girl said, "Don't do that. You'w get hurt." You noticed that you were getting light headed and stopped struggling. After a moment the little girl walked up to you and said, "You'w a weapon. Mommy said weapons huwt us." You looked at the little girl puzzled for a moment before feeling the soul of a witch. "Are you going to huwt me Ms. Weapon Lady?" You shook your head as you felt the vines release their grip on you. Sitting up strait you looked over at the witch. The little girl really was cute and apparently knew some magic. "What's your name?" You asked her. She smiled and said, "Lilly. What's youw name, Ms, weapon lady?" You laughed as you said, "Well it's not miss weapon lady." She smiled and walked closer to you. She sat down close to you and asked, "Well what is youw name?" You smiled and said, "_ Stein." Lilly nodded her head and crawled into your lap. She didn't have any soul protect on and you didn't understand why you didn't feel her before. But, before you could ask, a noise came from Lilly's stomach. She giggled and said, "I'm hungry." You laughed and picked her up as you stood. "Come on Lilly. Let's get you some food." Lilly nodded then asked, "Will thewe be any mowe weapons and Meistews thewe?" You nodded and then said, "Yes Lilly but I promise I'll protect you. No matter what."

As you neared the campsite you sat Lilly down and told her, "Lilly stay close behind me no matter what happens." Lilly agreed and you summoned your twin Katana swords. Lilly marveled at your power but you told her to stay quiet. When you entered the camp site Black Star was the first to come running, "_! Where have you been?" He yelled as Lilly stepped out of the woods. Everyone looked at you when Black Star loudly exclaimed, "_ you were gone for like an hour and you pick up a witch!" Maka and Soul flew to their feet, Tsubaki ran to Black Star's side, and Kid, Liz, and Patti all stared at you. Tsubaki transformed into Black Star's Chain Scythe and Black Star charged. You took a stance as you heard Lilly whimper in fear behind you. Black Star moved to run behind you. You moved in his path and hit him with such force as to throw him on his back and made him loose Tsubaki. You held the blades of your Katana swords to his throat as you yelled, "Don't you dare hurt this girl Black Star!" Black Star starred at you in shock as you kept screaming at everyone. "Lilly may be a witch but she is only four years old! She doesn't know much magic and I believe that she deserves a second chance!" Soul walked up to you and put a hand on your shoulder. You looked up at him with anger in your eyes as he said, "_, if we take her back to Lord Death. Her mother might come looking for her." Lilly walked over beside you and placed her small hand on your face. You glared up at Soul to make sure he didn't make a move for her. He did not. You still had your blades pressed firmly to his best friend's neck. Lilly looked up at Soul and said in her innocent voice, "Lowd Death knew my mommy, mistew weapon man." Soul, Black Star, and you looked over at Kid who still looked dumbfounded. Lilly saw you look at him and said, "She wowked with him. She was a spy. Hew name was Willow." You looked at Lilly and then said, "What do you mean by was Lilly?" Lilly looked down at her feet and started to cry. You were very tempted to grab her in a hug and hold her, but knew if you did Black Star would get you in the same position he was in. And that could jeopardize Lilly's life. Soul looked at Lilly and asked in a quite caring voice, "What is it?" Lilly wiped her face and said, "A w-witch na-named M-Medusa…." You felt yourself stiffen as she said that damned witch's name. Lilly continued, "sh-she found o-out m-mom-mommy wa-was a sp-spy and she k-ki-ki-killed her!" Black Star had stopped fighting and lied limp on the ground staring at Lilly. You glared at him and asked, "Are you going to hurt Lilly if I let you go?" Black Star shook his head and you removed and put away your swords. You moved over to Lilly and grabbed her in a hug. Lilly cried into your shoulder as you tried to soothe her. "Shhh. Lilly. It's ok. You're safe now." Lilly finally stopped crying and you moved her over to the table where a few hotdogs were left. "Maka," you called out as Maka was walking over to you. "Do you mind if I make Lilly a hotdog? She's starving." Maka sat down beside you and shook her head. As you made a hotdog for Lilly you saw Maka smiling out of the corner of your eye. Maka leaned over to Lilly and said, "I apologize, Lilly. I did not mean to scare you." Lilly smiled back as you placed the hotdog in front of her. She started eating then said with a full mouth, "It's ok Ms. Meistew lady." Maka laughed and patted Lilly on the head. Kid, Liz and Patti sat strait across from you and you smiled at Kid. Kid was staring at Lilly like she was about to grow a second head, and Liz and Patti started playing peek-a-boo with Lilly. Lilly giggled in her seat next to you as she ate.

"Kid?" you asked after Lilly had finished eating and the girls had run off with her to play. Kid looked at you and you frowned. "Are you upset with me Kid?" You asked as fear laced your voice. Kid slowly shook his head then pulled you into a hug. "No, _. I'm not upset. I'm just shocked." You smiled and hugged him back. His warm body reminded yours how cold it was getting out side. "Kid," you started pulling away slightly, "We need to let your dad know." Kid nodded and took you by the hand. He led you to the corner of the camp ground so that you could make the call in private. You went to grab your mirror but remembered it was in your bag. Kid chuckled at your disappointed face and said, "Let me call him." You nodded as Kid did some strange gestures and a skull shaped beam of light appeared. Then a few seconds later, Lord Death appeared in the light and said in his signature voice, "Hello. Hello. Hello. How are you Kid? Oh, and _ as well." You nodded and said, "Good, Lord Death. But it seems that we picked up a problem." Lord Death directed his attention to you and asked, "And what might that problem be?" You sighed as you looked over your shoulder at Lilly and the others. They seemed to be playing house, Maka was the mom, Patti and Lilly were the daughters, Tsubaki and Liz were the neighbors, Soul was the dad, and Black Star was the dog. You turned back around to Lord Death and told him about what had happened. Lord Death went silent for a moment then said, "Ok, Kid?" Kid looked at his father a moment then answered, "Yes?"

"Bring _ and Lilly to my office when ever you guys come home." You shivered as it was starting to get cold. Lord Death seemed to notice, "Also, give _ your jacket so she doesn't catch her death of cold." Kid nodded as Lord Death signed off. You had started to noticeably shiver and wished you had brought a jacket. Kid wrapped his arm around your shoulders and said, "I think we should start heading home." You nodded as you walked back to Lilly, who was trying to convince Maka and Soul that as their part in being mom and dad they had to kiss.

-Le Time Skip (brought to you by Tylenol)-

As you walked with Kid back to his father's office, you had his jacket. It was warm and smelled of his cologne. You were carrying Lilly and she had fallen asleep in your arms. Kid was a little bit in front of you. The others had gone home and Liz and Patti left to give you two 'alone time'. You looked down at Lilly who looked peaceful in her sleep. Unknowingly to you, Kid had looked back and was watching you. When you looked up and saw him staring, Kid stopped and waited for you to catch up. Once you did Kid looked at Lilly. "You know," He said in a soft voice, "She's actually kind of cute." You nodded and said, "Yeah. But not as cute as you." You finished with a wink that sent shivers up and down Kid's back. You both had arrived outside of the school but Kid pulled you to a stop before you could walk up the symmetrical stairs. You looked back at Kid before he leaned in and kissed you on your lips. Your eyes widened but soon you were kissing back. You licked the bottom of his lip asking for entry. Kid pulled away instead and just laughed. "Not around Lilly." Kid winked before heading up the marble steps. You sighed lightly as you followed.

-Le time skip ~again~ (brought to you by the rotten vegetables that are being thrown at me for having so many time skips)—

When you entered Lord Death's office, Spirit, your father, and Lord Death were all sitting around a table talking. Kid turned to them as you walked towards them and said, "Sorry we're late father." Lord Death turned to you two and nodded before saying, "_ bring Lilly here." You did as you were told and brought a sleeping Lilly to Lord Death. Lord Death extended his arms and you placed her in them. Lilly woke up once she felt the change but lay still in his arms. "Lilly," Lord Death asked the toddler, "who was your mother?"

"Willow Ash."

"Then your name is Lilly Ash?"

"Yes."

"Do you know any magic Lilly Ash?"

"Yes."

"What kind and what spells do you know?"

"I know how to make plants move and do things. And I can change people into fwoggies."

"Is that all?"

"Mommy put a spell on me before Medusa killed hew."

"What kind of spell?"

"I don't know. But I can show you." Lord Death nodded and set Lilly down on the floor. "Wait, Lord Death." Spirit said, "what if she kills one of us?" Lord Death shrugged and said, "Spirit there are two Grimm Reapers, a world renowned Meister, and two Death Scythes here. If she hurts any one of us the others will rip her a new one. Not that I think she will intentionally hurt us."

Lilly ran over to Kid and moved her hands in a weird way before, FLASH. Kid was no longer standing where he once was and a frog in a pile of clothes stood in his place. Lord Death sighed as he went over to the frog and waved his hand over it. In another flash a naked Kid was standing next to his father. Lord Death covered Lilly's eyes as Kid nervously covered himself. You blushed wildly as you turned around. Your father was yelling at Kid and Lord Death, "You could have warned us before changing him back!"

"Yeah, now _ is no longer pure!" Spirit said. "Oh shut up!" Lord Death said taking his seat back, "_ hasn't been pure for a while. If you haven't found out yet Kid and _ are dating." You blushed madly before putting your head down on the table. Your felt your fathers staring at you before hearing Kid sit down. You looked over at Lilly who was looking at her hands. "That wasn't it." She said before running to you. You held up your hands and said, "Lilly don't-" But before you could finish a flash covered your body and you felt a tightening grip on your chest.

When you opened your eyes, you were still in your own body but the pain in your chest was excoriating. You moaned as you leaned over and gasped for air. Lord Death looked over you intently before saying, "That was a binding spell. It keeps you from using any of your powers for 12-24 hours." You moaned again as it felt like someone was gripping your soul with all of their might. Your father touched your back and looked at Lord Death, "Are you going to break the fucking spell?" He spit out. Lord Death waved his hand over you and you felt the grip lessen but not completely dissipate. "I can not completely remove the spell because it is a time spell. You will have to live as a human for as long as the spell lasts." You sat up strait again and sighed. Lilly had climbed back into your lap, so you started playing with her hair. "This is what I was talking about!" Spirit yelled. "Now _ can't use her weapon powers. So she could be walking along then all of a sudden there's a Keshin. Then-" Before Spirit could finish Lord Death Reaper Chopped him. He laid on the floor next the table and Lilly laughed. "Stein," Lord Death started, both you and your father answered, "Yes?" Lord Death sighed then said, "Frank I have to agree with Spirit. _ is going to need protection now that she can't use her weapons. I also think that Lilly should be protected separately from her because of her witch's soul. Many other witches may want to come save her and _ is a liability. I also know that Kid is too young to know how to properly take care of a 4 year old. So I think it would be best if you and Spirit teamed up to care for Lilly for the night and _ will go with Kid to his house. There he can watch her. So both the girls will be safe." Your father looked at Kid then pointed his finger at him, "If you do ANYTHING to my daughter. I will kick your ass then dissect you. Got it?" Kid nodded his head. Spirit started to come to and sat up. "Ow. Lord Death," Spirit whined, "Stein is going to do things to me in my sleep again!" You rolled your eyes and said, "No he won't cause he knows I'll kick his ass." Your father laughed then said, "Is that a fact?" You laughed and nodded. Your father grabbed you in a noggie then let you go.

You soon stood up and kissed your father on the cheek, "Be good dad." You whispered in his ear before waving at Lilly and started to leave with Kid. "_!" Your father called out before running up and kissing your forehead, "Be good and safe. Love you." You nodded and then left with Kid.

When you arrived at Kid's house, Liz and Patti were waiting at the door ready to ask questions. After answering as many questions as you could the four of you decided to make your time there like a sleep over, even though both you and Kid really wanted to participate in, other activities. The four of you played Truth or Dare which ended in a few awkward questions and situations for both you and Kid. By the time you had woken up in the morning with your powers back, you had done a little more then kiss Kid.


End file.
